


A Wild Sandwich

by SeasonsofSpice



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, DONT LIKE DON'T READ!, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Erotic Electrostimulation, Hair-pulling, M/M, Magic, Multi, Oral Sex, Potions, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, THIS IS NOT LU!, Threesome - M/M/M, inappropriate use of magic, linkcest - Freeform, lubricants, soft fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeasonsofSpice/pseuds/SeasonsofSpice
Summary: Finally arriving in town, the group of Links find an Inn to relax in for the next few days.Wild, Warriors, and Nomad take the chance to indulge themselves while they can.(THIS IS NOT LINKED UNIVERSE!)
Relationships: Hero of Wild/Hero of Hyrule (Nomad)/Hero of Wars, Link/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	A Wild Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LetMeLoveMyShips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetMeLoveMyShips/gifts).



> This was a doozy to create. near 13k words of smut for my absolutely love friend LetMeLoveMyShips!
> 
> A brief note: these Links are part of a larger AU that a few of us in our private discord server are setting up for ourselves. These links are in no way related to Linked Universe. The only things similar are some of the titles used by each. In order of appearance:  
> Wild - Hero of the Wild/BotW  
> Warriors - Hyrule Warriors  
> Nomad - Hero of Hyrule (Original Zelda/Adventures of Link)
> 
> Mentioned:  
> Twi - Hero of Twilight/Twilight Princess Link  
> Legend - Hero of Legend (ALttP/Link's Awakening/Oracale of Ages and Seasons/ALBW)  
> First - First Chosen Hero (from the (non-canonical) Skyward Sword Manga)
> 
> As always, if you DO NOT like LINKCEST, then leave my story, and go about your business. You read the tags, you read the description, and you read this note. You are able to back out at any point, so do not complain to me or anyone else about this story.

Being in town had its benefits. An inn to sleep in, places to stock up on supplies, and a place for them to regroup without the struggles of adventure on their doorstep. In a room at the end of a hall, Wild sat on the bed as he looked between the other two heroes standing before him, nervously worrying his lip at their silent standoff.

Warriors stood tall, commanding in his very aura but his body was relaxed. His arms were crossed as he looked the other man down. Nomad was looking just as calm, though there was a playful smirk tugging at his face, his eyes half-lidded as he stood there, his curly hair hanging limply around his shoulders from the bath he’d just taken.

They had agreed they’d spend the night together to enjoy company, to let loose. But what was supposed to a nice night of lovely sex as now a stand off between two dominating personalities.

With Wild stuck in the middle of it.

“Do you think I’ll concede that easily?” Warriors asked, his voice low but playful, betraying his feelings even if his face was rather stoic. He was trying to put up a strong front, unmoving in his decision.

“I’m not asking you to give up complete control.” Nomad reminded him, smirk morphing into an easy-going smile that Wild  _ knew _ was meant to disarm anyone looking at him. Nomad was a force to be reckoned with and everyone always seemed to look him over on that front.

Wild flicked his eyes back and forth, biting his lip harder at the sheer  _ energy _ they gave off. He shifted as he sat on the bed, trying hard to keep from just going over to both of them and get this started.

Because it was kinda hot.

“But you are asking to have some control.”

Nomad gave a casual shrug, one hand moving to the towel around his waist to adjust the towel. Warriors shifted on his feet, tilting his head slightly to try and guess what angle that Nomad was getting at.

Wild frowned, the silence between them tense, before he sighed and looked for his hair tie. He began to carefully pull his hair back into a ponytail, not wanting the strands to get caught in the joints of his prosthetic hand. Not to mention, he wanted to see everything that he could unobstructed by the long length of his hair that had grown past his ass.

“Wait.”

Wild paused, hair tie in his right hand about to start pulling it back. He looked up from his lap to see both of the other two were looking at him intently. That intensity made him shiver, feeling exposed and open to their watchful eyes.

“Why don’t you keep your hair down?” Warriors asked, glancing at Nomad briefly. The other nodded in agreement, eyes trailing up and down but Wild wasn’t sure what he was exactly appraising.

Wild raised an eyebrow at them. “It’ll just get in the way.”

Nomad nodded. “True. But maybe we wanna  _ play _ with it.”

Another shiver ran through him at the way Nomad purred the words- a rumble deep in his chest that spoke more about what ‘play’ meant to him. Slowly, Wild set down the hair tie to the side and then let go of his hair, though wincing when a few strands did get caught in the joints.

A hand came over to help untangle and he opened his eyes to see Nomad was the one to come over and help. Wild couldn’t help the flush starting on his face, so close to Nomad who was practically naked. He could trace every scar and muscle, even with the limited sight in his left eye. A glance up and he got a wink, making him flush deeper.

“What do you think, Wild?” Nomad asked, his hand reaching up to stroke his hair around his scalp gently, nails lightly scratching but it was pleasant. It made the crackly purr in his chest rise as he found himself enjoying the sensation.

“I’m thinking about many things,” he mumbled, the sensation making him sleepy and relaxed.

“I was meaning more along the lines of being with both of us.”

That was the million Rupee question. Wild managed to open both his eyes to glance up at Nomad, and then to Warriors.

“I… don’t mind either of you.” He admitted, glancing over as Warriors came to join the two of them at the bed. “And I wouldn’t uh… mind having both of you at the same time either.”

“You wouldn’t?” Warriors asked, his eyes looking him over in what Wild could assume was appraisal, and it made him squirm with anticipation.

“No. Just…” He paused, his throat growing dry so he paused to swallow and try to wet it. "Just go slow? I've uh…"

The two looked at each other for a moment, waiting for Wild to find his words.

"I've not been with two people at once."

It was silent for a moment before Warriors gave a nod, as if understanding. "I’ve done it only once. It was an interesting experience but, I think we can work something out."

Wild flushed but he found himself relaxing as Nomad began to stroke his hair again.

"We'll take very good care of you."

Wild hoped so.

The unintentional whine he gave seemed amusing to the other two, but he didn't have any time to think before suddenly his hair was pulled into a firm grip. It was just enough to manipulate his head but not hurt. The hand tilted his head up and suddenly he felt chapped lips press to his own from Nomad.

He was surprised by it, but he relaxed as he sat there, leaning into the kiss. The way Nomad slanted his head and pressed closer told Wild everything he needed to know.

He was  _ hungry _ and he wasn't about to let up if he had his way.

Suddenly Nomad was slotted between his legs, both hands now moving into his hair as they kissed. He couldn't stop the purr when the other teased him with a swipe of his tongue against his lips. His hands moved up, holding onto the others face, feeling the scruff of his beard under his right hand as he was brought deeper into the kiss.

Wild pulled back briefly, trying to catch his breath, but before he could kiss the wanderer, he was turned and suddenly Warriors was there to kiss him. Just as forceful, but not dominating. No, it was a strangely sweet contrast to what Nomad had done.

"Rude," Nomad muttered, a pout on his lips. It got Warriors to chuckle into the kiss before the captain pulled back.

"I'd say you were the rude one, hogging him to yourself." Warriors teased, looking down at Wild with dark eyes. "You let him pull back, I just took my chance."

Wild couldn’t stop the quiet snort at Nomad's frown, before he glanced down at movement. He watched as Nomad adjusted his towel, but it was far from hiding anything behind it. Just the outline of that cock made Wild's mouth water. He briefly looked to see what Warriors had as well, and he wasn't dissatisfied either by the hint.

"What has your eye?" Warriors asked, smug smirk on his lips as he leaned in. He couldn't get the words out, starting and stopping even as he felt his face flush.

"Come on," Nomad began, tilting his chin back to look at him. "You can use your words."

Wild worried his bottom lip between his teeth, before looking away. "I wanna…"

He jumped when another hand moved across his right shoulder, Warriors shifting to be on the good side as he traced random patterns across his skin.

"I wanna suck both of you off."

Both men paused, looking at each other before they seemed to share a smirk.

"Then you can." Warriors started, leaning forward to nip at Wild’s left ear, teasing the lobe with the barest hint of teeth as his Amber earrings wiggled with the movement.

"But we get to tease you afterwards." Nomad finished, his head tilted down to have his hair cast a shadow over his face, but it did nothing to hide the hunger the other had in his eyes.

Wild felt his own erection throb in his pants, and he eagerly nodded.

Nomad dove in for another quick kiss before he changed tactic suddenly. Nimble fingers reached up to tweak a sensitive nipple and Wild gasped, only to have a tongue pressing against his own.

It was strangely hot to be so intimately close, and Wild shivered as he felt a hand trace from sternum to navel, effectively reading him even as he was being kissed breathless. Their tongues continued to move and press against each other, the noises they made as they attempted to catch their breath as saliva slipped from their lips.

Nomad pulled back with a gasp himself, giving a grin as he looked at Wild as he gasped for air. "Your mouth is gonna be perfect~"

Wild didn't have a chance to respond before Warriors was claiming his lips as well, barely letting him catch his breath. Hands teased and traced around his body, finding sensitive scars and spots on him that made him shiver and groan.

"Just listening to you is a turn on," Nomad grunted out, stepping back to let Wild slide down to his knees, watching as both stood before him.

A hot coil of anticipation settled below his navel.

Settled where he was on the floor, he watched as the other two moved to either side, Nomad pushing his hair from his face as Warriors worked on the ties of his trousers.

"Me first," Nomad started, swiftly undoing the knot of his towel to reveal the hardening cock he'd been hiding. Wild flushed more as his mouth watered, before he was eagerly leaning forward.

He gave licks and kisses to the warm velvety flesh, teasingly laying more kisses to his hips and thighs before he used one hand to guide the cock into his mouth. He hummed, already intoxicated by the sheer thickness that stretched his jaw and pressed down on his tongue.

"By the three," he heard Warriors whisper, but he paid no mind as he took Nomad as far as he could, nearly to the root as he felt the tickle of curly hair at the tip of his nose. He pulled back for a moment before he finally pressed forward, having finally taken Nomad down his throat completely.

Looking up through blurry eyes, Wild tried to swallow the extra spit that had gathered but it was for naught- dribbling out the corner of his mouth. Instead, he began to thoroughly bobbed his head up and down, tongue swirling around as he sucked at the hardening cock. He lifted his normal hand up to grasp in Warriors' direction, finding his dick that he pumped slow and languid, a twist of the wrist right at the head before going back down.

He must be doing good if Warriors was giving groans at the giving gentle thrusts of his hips into Wild’s hand. He pulled back up off of Nomad, panting as he swallowed the musky flavor on his tongue and shivered at the darkened gaze above him.

"Fuck. He really is good with his mouth." Fingers played with his hair again and Wild hummed, pleased with the praise. He moved over to Warriors, pulling the erect cock into his mouth and making direct eye contact with the captain. He took a moment of holding him there in his mouth, before he relaxed everything to take him as deep as he could.

There was a good few inches that Wild couldn't take without choking, so he settled for humming as he bobbed his head. Listening to both of them curse and grunt as he swapped back and forth, heat building more in his own dick as he pleased them.

"Mind if I-ah! I cum in your mouth first?" Nomad asked, breathless as he looked down at him, his hands tightening in Wild's long hair. Looking up, Wild pulled back briefly to catch his breath, jaw slightly sore but he nodded, breathless as he knelt there.

Suddenly he felt two hands latching in his head- one wrapping his hair in a fist again- and he took a few gulps of air before he was taking Nomad deep.

He wasn't expecting the other to hold his head still before he fucked his throat. Wild wanted to panic at the suddenness, but it was too good to stop. Too hot. He felt dizzy as he looked up at the other's face, seeing brow scrunched up as his eyes closed.

"F-fuck!"

The curse was the only warning he got before two more deep thrusts and he had Nomad pressing deep inside his throat. He could feel the cock pulse on his tongue as he tried to catch his breath, forced to swallow the salty taste of cum that hit his throat.

His vision was starting to go spotty, and before it went dark Nomad pulled back, allowing Wild the chance to heave greedy gulps of air through his nose.

"You okay?" Nomad asked, breathless himself even as he kept Wild's mouth surrounding his cock.

He couldn't answer verbally. He took another moment before he gave gentle sucks, his tongue twisting around the crown of the head that was growing flaccid in his mouth. The hitch of breath made him smirk and finally, he was able to pull back.

"I'm fine," he mumbled with a hoarse voice, before he turned to look at Warriors.

" _ Shit _ . How many other tricks you got up your sleeve?" Warriors asked, his own hand giving himself a few jerks of his own cock while he watched Nomad just face fuck the other.

Wild just winked to the other, attempting to shift to give the captain the same treatment, when he was stopped.

"Nuh uh. It's time to play with you now," Nomad purred, his lips smirking as he bodily lifted the other up to place him back on the bed. Wild squeaked in surprise at being picked up, pouting up at Nomad.

"But I wanted to suck his cock..." He whined pitifully.

Nomad’s cheerful smile just made him pout more. "Oh you will. But first, we gotta make sure you're prepared to take  _ both _ of us."

Wild flushed, the spike of arousal at his growl on 'both' made him shiver. He turned to see Warriors was getting on the bed, moving towards where his head lay.

"I stretched myself in the bath…" he mumbled as he lifted his hips, letting Nomad pull off his pants. When the other paused he looked to see the other raise an eyebrow at him, one corner of his mouth pulled up in a smirk.

“You probably didn’t stretch enough for two though.”

Wild swore he was as red as he was going to go as he heart rate sped up. But then he was brought back to focus on Warriors who had begun to tilt his head back.

“I think you should be worrying about something else right now,” Warriors commented, giving a wink down at the other. He gave a hum seeing that the other was still just as hard as before, and he tilted his head back more before opening his mouth. The invitation was out there.

And it was received when Warriors slid his cock into his mouth once again. Wild allowed his eyes to fall close, even as he felt Nomad leave the bed for a moment. He found himself lulled into the familiar motions, managing to take in breaths when Warriors would pull back.

Though he choked at the sudden cool touch of hands on his thighs, eyes watering as he fought for air before it was granted when Warriors pulled out.

“Sorry. Should have warned you,” Nomad commented, his voice sheepish as Wild turned to look. The cool touch was steadily growing warmer and Wild flushed as he laid there, right hand coming up to slowly pump the cock in his face still.

“You get to be the first two people to try out a little potion I have.” He paused at the dubious look both of them gave him. “I have used it on myself so it’s safe, I promise.”

Wild frowned, not sure if he liked this idea but so far there wasn’t anything wrong happening, and he wasn’t having an adverse reaction.

“What’s it supposed to do?” Warriors asked, somehow still keeping his mind sane even as Wild was twisting his wrist just right. Both of them watched Nomad just smirk, before he held up his hands, seeing them covered in a clear fluid-like substance.

“It acts as lubricant, but also massage oil,” he began, hands now roaming over Wild’s thighs and hips slowly, thumbs pressing into the indents of his hip bones before pushing them up his sides and then out.

He gave a hum, eyes closing at the soothing motions. “It’s nice. But is it supposed to feel like it’s getting warmer?”

“That it does. But it shouldn’t be burning.”

Wild nodded, turning back to the cock in his hand and gave little licks to the side, giving a wink at Warriors.

Nomad paused in his hand motions as he sat up, eyes roaming both men before him. “There is one other thing it can do. Or at least… help enhance.”

“What would that be- Wild quit it! I’m trying to focus.”

Wild gave an amused smirk as he continued teasing the area under the glans with the tip of his tongue.

“Less focus, more fucking my throat.”

Warriors reached down and flicked his ear, making him jerk but he did stop.

“In order for you to understand, I think it’d be better to show you.” Nomad paused as he looked to both of them. “Do I have your permission to use some magic?”

Wild frowned, squirming as he laid there even if he was still hard (though not as much as earlier given their stopping point now.)

Warriors hummed before meeting Wild’s eyes. Wild gave a nod, agreeing to it if Warriors was alright with it.

“Alright. What kind of magic?”

“Modified magic,” he began, moving to rest his hands on Wild’s hips. “I’ve used it on myself and a few others that have a need. In this case,” Nomad paused to lift his hands up and rubbed them together, some sparks gathering around his fingers with little crackles, before he pulled them apart with a small smirk on his face.

“I went and modified the Thunder spell to be less… violent. At least in the bedroom.”

Warriors gave a snort as he watched the other look positively  _ gleeful _ about this. “That’s reassuring.

Nomad rolled his eyes before he reached out, taking a single finger and traced it up Wild’s right arm as the air gave quiet  _ pops _ from the magic. He shivered, the sensation something akin to pins and needles, but it was pleasant and- as corny as it sounds- electrifying.

He hummed in pleasure as those sparking fingers moved from his arm to his chest, circling a good distance around his heart to trace up and down his sternum, before going down further towards his naval.

“See? Not so bad, isn’t it?”

Wild gave a shake of his head, not finding it bad at all.

He actually liked it. A lot.

“So, what happens with the potion,” Nomad began, his fingers slowly trailing downwards to tap at the spots that had been slick with the substance. “It enhances the electric feeling by tenfold.

Wild gave a gasp when the sensation grew, squirming as it bounced between intense pleasure to a subdued hum in his skin as Nomad moved his hand back and forth.

“Does it affect you as well?” Warriors asked, curiously reaching for Nomad’s other hand to feel the spell at work.

“A bit. But I’ve gotten used to it on my hands.” Wild watched as Nomad reached his hand out and grasped at Warriors’ forearm. He could only watch the expressions that drifted on his face before he settled on a rather cute blush.

“I see…”

Wild watched as Nomad pulled back his hand and then turned to Wild. “Do you still want me to use my magic?”

Wild didn’t have to think hard on it.

“ _ Please, _ ” he whispered, shivering in anticipation as he spread his legs more, allowing Nomad to slide between them with ease.

The other hero gave a smirk. “Then I hope you’re prepared. Because I plan to  _ thoroughly _ stretch you out and toy with you. And if you think it's going to be one round and done?”

Warriors picked up from there, face pulling into a smirk as he looked down at Wild. “Then you better get that notion out of your pretty head. It’s the first night since we’ve gotten a decent bed to rest in, and we’re not wasting the chance.”

Wild had no other words. Nodding, he hastily opened his mouth again to let Warriors press back inside, a slow and steady pace that had him humming.

The feeling of slick hands moved across his thighs again, rubbing and massaging as Nomad hummed. There were sparks again on his skin, making Wild groan as he made obscene noises with every suck and gasp for air around the others’ dick.

He choked on air when suddenly he felt the tingling sensation on his thighs, trying to catch his breath as Nomad's hands moved closer and closer to his cock.

Then it stopped.

He gave a pitiful whine as Warriors went back to thrusting down his throat, making him moan loudly when suddenly Nomad was using two hands covered in the potion to stroke his cock.

The very  _ thought _ of having that electrifying sensation being used there nearly had him cumming on the spot!

"You know what's gonna happen, huh?" Nomad teased, stopping the double hand motions to tease the tip with his thumb, smearing the pre cum with the movement.

Wild couldn’t answer verbally, so he gave a thumbs up. He was okay with this.

"Lets see what happens," Nomad began, leaning forward to press kisses to Wild's stomach before there was a crackle in the air. Wild wiggled in anticipation, taking a quick breath in when Warriors pulled back, only to keen when a hand wrapped around his cock, the electrifying sensation intense and so pleasurable.

A hand came down to press his hips back into the mattress while Warriors pulled out from his mouth. He couldn't stop moaning and thrashing in pleasure, voice cracking when Nomad began to slowly pump.

"Goddesses, his reaction is better than I thought," Nomad whispered, Wild not able to see his face as he writhed.

"He's very responsive. Makes me a tad bit jealous."

"Oh you'll get your turn,  _ Captain. _ Don't worry."

He felt so close already, every muscle in his abdomen and crotch tensing in anticipation, the pleasure burning as his voice grew louder with every second. He was gonna-

The sensation died down and Wild flopped boneless onto his back, panting as he felt his cock throb painfully, having been close to his orgasm.

"Too much?" Nomad asked and Wild managed to open his eyes. He looked down at Nomad and gave a shake of his head, heaving for air as his thighs trembled.

"I was  _ close _ ."

Nomad gave an apologetic coo, but it was rendered null with the smirk he couldn’t keep from his face. Wild didn't get a chance to comment as those magical fingers were pressing down into his thighs again, the sparks intense but far from painful. He moaned more, struggling to buck his hips under the pressure of Warriors hands, but there was nothing he could do.

The electric feeling stopped once again, and Wild gave a confused trill before suddenly he felt a hot wet mouth descend onto his cock. He moaned loudly, turning his head to press into Warrior's thigh in an attempt to stifle his noises.

It was all for naught, as what really got him was that tingling electric feeling around his cock again!

Wild gasped as he trembled, back arched and locked in pleasure that made his vision double while his whole body trembled.

He was close to coming again. So so close he could taste it. Just a little more-!

"Whatever you're doing to him must be good. Hylia save me I want to fucking feel that too."

The pleasure died off just as he was about to cum again, and he tried to whine, to lift his hips and get Nomad to go back.

"If you're going to be that impatient," Nomad growled, lifting himself up from Wild to glare at the other. "Then you don't get to have it. I won't waste my magic doing it to you if you're gonna be a brat."

Wild managed to glance up to see Warriors looking very torn by such a tone and order. The air was tense between them all before Warriors relented, deciding this was a battle not worth fighting.

Wild reached his hand up and managed to wrap the prosthetic fingers around Warrior's wrist, having to physically remind himself of how much pressure to use.

"I'll make the wait worth it," he reassured, hoping to ease the tension between the two. He saw the captain sag, placate by the offer before he began to stroke through Wild's hair.

"I'll wait," Warriors agreed, giving a huff as he continued to run his fingers through long hair. Nomad finally gave a nod before he moved down again.

"Actually," he said as he paused his movements, before he reached out for the vial again. "I want to try something."

Wild felt an anxious knot in his stomach at that tone Nomad used. He didn't get a chance to voice his concern when Nomad spoke up again.

"You said you stretched yourself out right?"

Wild blinked and gave a nod. "Yeah. I did some. Plus uh… cleaned out and all that."

"Hmm…" Nomad hummed in thought before he nodded to himself. "Then we should be alright~"

The purr he gave sent a shiver through Wild but he did his best to physically relax. Those slick hands were moving his legs apart, one hooked over Nomad's shoulder, before a finger slicked with the potion was slowly circling the ring of muscle into his ass. Wild moaned, feeling the warming sensation from the potion that made him twitch.

He felt a finger press inside him, slowly easing him open. Wild moaned,enjoying the sensation of a finger thrusting slowly in and out of his ass.

He was distracted by the feeling of cock pressing against his cheek. "A little help please?" Warriors pleaded.

Who was Wild to deny him?

He turned his head and tilted it back, allowing the other hero easy access to slide down into his mouth once again. The thick taste of salty musk on his tongue was an indication that Warriors was still just as excited about this as he was.

He hummed in pleasure as he felt Nomad press against a spot that always had him rutting into the bed, leg moving to tighten around the others shoulder to pull him closer out of reflex.

"You're taking it very well~" Nomad purred his praises, pressing his face into Wild's leg- his 5 o' clock shadow scratching against the sensitive skin of his inner thigh. Before Wild could focus on those words his mind was derailed when the second finger pressed inside. The stretch was there, but it wasn't painful. It gave him delight as he felt full already, the warming sensation of the lubricant helping to relax him.

"Now, this is where I want to try something."

Wild choked a bit when Nomad said that, apparently having timed his words with Warriors giving a thrust down his throat. He coughed as he attempted to suck in air, the other thankfully pulling back to allow him to do so, but it was for naught.

Because Nomad used that magic spell again while fingering him.

He couldn't manage a sound out when those fingers were crooked and pressed in just the right spot. It made his vision white and his back arch and locked him in place.

He couldn't think!

He couldn't breathe!

All he could do was lose himself as the pleasurable sensation shot through him like a Lynel's shock arrow but it was far from painful. He couldn't give out any warning as he found his orgasm, cock twitching in the air as he finally found his release after so long.

But Nomad didn't let up.

He couldn't hear anything as it continued, the intensity dying down but he continued to milk his orgasm with finger thrusts- even pushing in a third finger- before he rolled his fingers slowly in and out and then held them there.

Finally the electric feeling ended and Wild collapsed on the bed in a heap, trying desperately to catch his breath as he stared up at nothing. His heart pounded in his chest while he vaguely noticed he was still hard after that orgasm.

"You okay?" He heard distantly, his mind in a strange fog of pleasure. He gave a nod, blinking a few times as he laid there in a boneless heap.

He managed to lift himself up and noticed the mess he'd made from his climax. It splattered all over his stomach and thighs, a spot having landed in Nomad's curly hair but he didn't seem bothered by it. But even through that intense of an orgasm, he was still hard.

"I think you're ready," Nomad praised, taking a finger to swipe a bit of cum from Wild's stomach to suck into his mouth. His mind began to clear from the hazy state as he turned to look at Warriors.

The other was looking as wrecked as he felt, from his dark eyes, the blush on his face, and the sweat on his brow making his short, military cut hair stick around his face.

"Then I better make good on my promise~" he purred, moving to get his feet under him but Warriors surprised him. With strength he didn't realize the other had, Wild was lifted by hands under his armpits to sitting upright. Nomad came and helped, stepping close into his space with the vial again.

"I gotta make sure our Captain is properly lubricated as well. It does neither of us any good."

Wild took the chance to settle himself more on his knees, watching Nomad take the slick hand and jerked off the other hero. Hearing those breathy moans and grunts in his ear made him shiver. He felt hands pressing into his lower back, thumbs massaging the divet in his spin where he arched, and he leaned forward when Nomad moved away, only to moan when the thick cock pressed inside him.

He was truly thankful for Nomad’s help. He hadn't stretched nearly enough before!

"Din give me strength!" Warriors hissed out, rolling his hips when he was pressed into the hilt. Wild gave a choked gasp, his knees spread as far as he could get them to settle in Warriors’ lap. He felt inescapable like this, forced to be seen as the other began to slowly pull back and then thrust forward, jostling Wild. His breath came in jerky motions, feeling the thick cock spreading him but he wanted more. The wet sound of skin slapping against skin echoed in his ears and through the room, along with the rocking of the bed frame against the wall.

A quiet gasp caught his attention and he blinked pleasure-hazed eyes open, his mouth opening in a surprised moan at the sight before him.

He watched through hazy eyes as Nomad stroked himself with the potion, the hint of precum glistening at the slit made Wild’s mouth water again. He swallowed thickly as he stared at him, unable to look away.

He wanted it in his mouth again, feeling him slide down his throat and fucking it like he was just some toy.

He moaned at a particular thrust, feeling the blunt head of his cock brush against that pleasurable spot. He moaned in a continuous stream, broken up whenever the other thrust harshly into him and made him catch his breath.

“Look at him,” Nomad whispered, reaching a hand up to cup his face. “He looks so blissed out. I’d be surprised if he doesn’t do something like this back in his home.”

Wild flushed, the idea of doing something like this  _ had _ crossed his mind a few times after his adventures.

Maybe he should look into it? Would he even want to do this in front of everyone?

“You like it? You like feeling him inside you like that?” Wild gave a nod, his eyes losing focus as he stared into Nomad’s smug face.

“Then you should like what I’ll do next,” Nomad growled, stealing Wild’s breath away with a fierce kiss, holding him upright when his arms gave up. Wild clung to the other as he tried to find one focal point to focus on. The kiss broke off when Warriors had him nearly topple over from the sudden hard thrust.

Wild could feel him grind inside him, the way the others’ cock moved making him shiver in pleasure. But he looked up to see Nomad had topped backwards, catching himself on the frame of the bed to stay upright.

But it put his head in Nomad’s lap. Right in front of his cock.

Wild licked his lips, breathing heavily as he looked at the way it curved and twitched against the crease of his thigh and hip.

His mouth was watering again, and Wild wasted no more moments before he wrapped his lips around the head of the cock, interrupting whatever Nomad was about to say. He was assaulted with the dual taste of musk from Nomad and the potion that tasted sweetly like a Voltfuit.

He hummed as he bobbed his head up and down, his eyes watching as Nomad threw back his head, moaning himself as he thrust his hips up into Wild’s face. It was shocking and nearly choking, but Wild rolled with it, quickly hollowing his cheeks and angling his head to have the cock slide down his throat.

He laid there on his elbows, just letting both of them fuck him from both ends. When one pulled back, the other thrust forward, before they’d switch back. He couldn't catch his breath easily, but it was good. So  _ good _ .

“Fuck!” Warriors whispered again and Wild didn’t have the presence of mind to ask before he felt fingers digging into his hips, gripping firmly to drag him back into the thrusts, making him choke on the gasp of surprise and pleasure when Nomad thrust at the same time. 

“Fuck fuck  **fuck** ! I-grk! Gonn- AGH!!” Warriors choked out before shouting, his hips slamming in a thrust one last time before still completely. Wild moaned at the hot sensation that rushed through him, shivering to try and keep his legs up. He looked up through his lashes when Nomad stopped thrusting up into his mouth.

A harsh hand gripped the hair at the nape of his neck and he lifted his head when it pulled. He whined pitifully, wanting it back in his mouth but Nomad wouldn’t have that.

“Damn, you look good like this,” he whispered, licking his lips as he looked down at Wild. He then turned to Warriors. “You finished yet?”

“Sh-shut up,” Warriors managed out, grunting as he pulled out of Wild and knelt there, panting heavily. “And you called  _ me _ impatient earlier.”

Wild didn’t have a chance to see what the other’s expression was when his legs gave out, laying on his stomach even with his cock still hard and pinned between him and the blankets.

“Don’t tell me you're tired yet, Wild,” Nomad cooed, his tone teasing as he reached down to lift his chin.

Wild shook his head weakly, pressing his face into the others’ hand. “Just… Just trying to catch my breath.”

“You’ll be breathless by the time we’re done,” Warriors commented as he gave a wink, hand reaching out to rub his back gently. Wild just gave a languid smile before he was being lifted up slightly. He scrambled to help lift himself before he was laid on his back, Nomad moving to hover over him as he pressed his legs apart and then against his chest.

“Got any regrets about this yet?” Nomad asked, lips pulled into a smirk but he was asking a genuine question. Wild gave a rapid shake of his head, hair tugging painfully where it was pinned against his back.

“Good. Though when I’m done with this round, you may need to break out one of your stamina potions, Wild. Unless you wanna call it quits by then.”

Wild didn’t get the chance to answer when Nomad pressed inside. The difference between them was apparent at this angle.

Warriors’ cock was longer and had a slight curve, Nomad’s was thicker and stretched him open in a way that left a desirably pleasant burn. He didn’t waste time either, pressing inside and giving a few short thrusts, before he was picking up the pace immediately. The slap of his hips against Wild’s ass echoed in the room, along with their combined moans and grunts of pleasure. He could hear through the slap of skin a weird squelching noise, and he blushed as he realized that the other was fucking Warriors’ cum out of him.

“You’re making quite the mess, Nomad,” Warriors chided, coming up to teasingly tweak one of Wild’s nipples, fingers swirling around the dusky skin as Wild moaned.

“Not- ah! Not gonna be the first time!” Nomad grunted out, slowing down only slightly to catch his breath before Wild was pressed further into the bed, feeling the way the other bottomed out and pressed inside him at all angles. He felt  _ huge _ like this and it was driving him insane. Especially as his cock throbbed against his stomach, pulsing rapidly like his heart in his chest.

A hand gripped the erection, making Wild moan in surprised pleasure.

“Let me help you, Wild,” Warriors whispered, leaning down to kiss him and swallow his cries, hearing the high pitched whine in his throat as Warriors effectively muffled him. The rapid jerk of his hands around his cock was just as maddening as Nomad thrusting inside. He lifted his hands to Warriors’ face, fingers clenching at his hair as he struggled to make sense of what was up and down.

The heat was quickly rising inside him, twisting in a hot knot that grew with more tension. Warriors pulled back, allowing both of them to catch their breath before his shout with his climax was muffled again by chapped lips, cock twitching in Warriors’ fist as he splattered cum over his stomach again.

“Oh fuck!” Nomad hissed, still thrusting through the clench of Wild’s hole before tumbling over in an orgasm himself. He doubled himself over Wild, his head nearly touching Wild’s chest but his hair tickled his skin.

It was quiet between the three of them, all trying to catch air into their lungs as they laid boneless in a pile.

“How’re you two holding up?” Warriors asked, breathless laughter rumbling from his chest as he looked at the other two. Wild just groaned, already feeling sore but he  _ wasn’t _ done with their night together.

“Just trying to catch my breath,” Nomad managed out, heaving as he gave his curly hair a shake, bouncy lock swaying with the motion before it revealed his face. “I’m still not done though.”

Wild hummed, warm and satisfied for the moment. He hissed in overstimulated pleasure as Nomad pulled out, ignoring the sensation of cum dripping out as he finally allowed his legs to flop down on the bed on either side of Nomad.

“Watching you two go at it was quite the show,” Warriors commented, and Wild took a glance to see he was at half-mast once more, clearly having been turned on just as Nomad was earlier.

Warriors tilted his head at them once more. “You up for another round, Wild?”

Wild frowned as he felt how sore he really was, especially knowing later. But yet he didn’t  _ really _ want to stop. “I… I’m not sure,” he began, worrying his lip.

Nomad reached his hand up to push bangs from his face. “Need a breather?” He asked, voice sweet and gentle and it relaxed Wild, enough to get the broken purr to start in his chest in his contentment.

“Yeah. I’m sore. But I don’t want to stop completely.”

Nomad nodded, leaning down before giving him a gentle and loving kiss. “You can take a break. I think I’ll ride the Captain now like the show horse he is.”

“Hey!” Warriors exclaimed, and Wild turned his gaze to see the other flushing up a storm, ears pinned back in his embarrassment. Wild couldn’t stop the chuckle in his throat as he slowly turned, wincing at the way his ass burned from being used so thoroughly by them.

“If you wanna, I do have those Stamina potions you mentioned,” Wild commented. He managed to stand on his legs, wobbling slightly when his knees tried to give out. He ignored the growling behind him as he managed to bend himself over to grab his back, hand on the wall for support, before he found his slate.

Turning back after activating the screen, he looked up at the sound of someone being bodily thrown to the bed, watching as Warriors had pinned Nomad to the bed with a hot and feverish kiss. They fought with lips and nails, raking down backs and arms, grappling onto whatever they could as they rolled and moved. Wild couldn’t help biting his lower lip between his teeth, shifting at the phantom pulse of pleasure as he watched the two of them.

“You aren’t gonna win this!” Warriors hissed out when he was pulled back, Nomad’s hands having dug into his short hair to yank his head away.

“Like you’re gonna be the one to fuck me, pretty boy!”

“Stop calling me that!”

Wild just sighed, shaking his head at their antics before he sat on the edge, fingers moving across the screen of the Sheikah slate before he found the stash of potions. One out of three bottles appeared in a bright blue glow, materializing out of thin air into his arms, before he clinked against the frame of the slate.

“If you guys will stop fighting…” he began, watching them turn to look at him as he smirked. “You’ll be able to hear that you should only drink about a third of this bottle. It should keep us going for a few hours.”

Setting the slate aside, Wild undid the cork of the bottle before he took a mouthful of the liquid. It was strange tasting, but he could ignore it easily with the amount of times he’s had it. Pulling the rim away, Wild gave a swallow to the potion, knowing he had made a face when Warriors gave a snort of laughter.

“Trust me. If you drank the whole thing. You’d be awake the whole night and then the next day.”

“Experience?” Nomad asked, sitting up to take the bottle next, swirling the contents around as he looked at it curiously.

“Yeah. It works wonders when you’re short on time and having to book it out of a dangerous spot.”

Warriors groaned at the very idea of what that could entail. “I don’t want to know.”

Nomad took a large gulp of the same potion, grimacing himself before handing it to Warriors.

“Any bad after effects we should worry about?” Nomad questioned as took the last of the potion from the bottle. Wild offered a shake of his head, moving to lean heavily on his right arm as he smiled.

“You guys have fun, I think I’m gonna watch.”

Warriors gave a smirk and wink to the other. “Shall we put on a show for you?”

“Only if you guys want to. I just wanna see if you like what happened to me earlier.”

Warriors and Nomad stared at one another for a moment, before Nomad practically launched himself at the other, hands grappling once more to try and wrestle the other into submission. Wild couldn’t help but laugh, amused by their show of competition against one another. He gave an amused smile at the strange foreplay the two dominant men used against one another, but he wasn’t about to interrupt them.

Unless they got too out of hand.

Hands scratch and gripped at flesh and hair, tugging and scratching to leave welts across skin. Frantic kisses that had bitten lips and then the harsh bite of teeth into flesh like necks and shoulders. Wild watched it with a voyeuristic fascination. His hand drifted down to his cock, giving a few solid strokes to the flesh that had him whimpering.

A squawk of surprise echoed in the room when Warriors was soundly flipped to lay on his stomach, face down in the bed as Nomad pinned his arm with one hand, the other pressing against his head.

“I win~” Nomad growled in smug satisfaction, his face in a smile as he looked down at the other.

“Dammit!” Warriors hissed, attempting to twist himself in a way to get the other Hero off of him.

“Nope! I won!”

Wild could only chuckle at the flush that stained Warriors’ face and ears, and he reached out to poke and ear.

“You’ll love it, I promise,” he reassured, hoping it would ease the other’s mind. He could see the way the other flushed, hesitant to let go before finally he sag, admitting defeat to the other.

“Mind handing me the vial, Wild?” Nomad questioned. Searching the blankets, Wild found said vial as Warriors was propped back up into the pillows, looking away with hurt pride as Nomad pinned his legs down.

“Thanks!”

Nomad’s casually chipper tone made Wild chuckle, sliding up to sit beside Warriors to watch. “You thought I was good?” He leaned in to whisper, feeling the other shudder against his arm. “Then you’re in for a  _ real _ treat.”

Warriors said nothing, but Wild could see that he was watching Nomad intently as the other used almost the last of the whole potion into his hand.

“It’ll be easier if you  **relax** , Captain,” Nomad teased, settling in the space created by his open legs. Wild could see he was struggling to let down his guard like this, and he moved his right hand over, massaging the strong abs that twitched at the ticklish sensation.

“I’ll give you a helping hand,” Wild offered, using the other’s words from earlier right back at him. Warriors flushed and turned the other way, trying to hide himself but it was far too late for that as his red ears twitched, giving away his thoughts and emotions.

Wild paid no mind as he massaged, nails gently scraping against pale and scarred skin, making the other shiver in anticipation. He watched as Nomad pressed a slick finger down to the captain's hole, seeing just past the hard cock the small movements of the other circling with the warming lubricant. Slowly he felt the tenseness leaving Warriors, and he gave a wink to Nomad.

“I just wanna make sure you won’t be hurt, pretty boy~” Nomad teased. But before Warriors could remark with a snappy comment back, Nomad was easing the first finger inside to begin stretching him out. Wild bit his lip, unable to help himself in watching the movements, remembering how those fingers moved inside of him.

“Shit…” Warriors moaned, turning his head back around to press his face into Wild’s shoulder. “Did it feel like this for you too?”

Wild nodded, leaning over to pepper kisses across his brow. “Trust me. It gets much better.”

He glanced to Nomad from the corner of his eye, smirking before he gave a wink.

“You want me to do the same thing I did to Wild?” Nomad questioned, working some of the lubricant onto his finger again before a second finger was wiggled inside. Warriors didn’t answer verbally, biting his lip as he seemed to fight off a moan. But then he nodded, hiding his face again.

“It’ll feel so good, Wars. You won’t regret it.”

“I better not…” he mumbled into Wild’s skin. Wild just smiled, his hand drifting up to tweak a rosy nipple, getting the other to jump slightly. He turned back to see that Nomad was pressing his hand into Warrior’s abdomen when he rolled his hips upwards, a squeak escaping the captain.

“Found it~” Nomad teased before seeming to relentlessly press there. Wild shivered at the memory of those fingers from earlier, and he knew what was coming up. He could taste it in the air, like the ozone before a coming storm, or of Farosh flying through the skies.

Warriors stiffening up and giving a strangled cry surprised him, but he quickly leaned down to cover his mouth with a kiss, swallowing those same cries the other had done moments ago. Just feeling the shouts of pleasure pass through his lips and throat made Wild moan. He moved his hands back into Warriors’ hair, gripping his head and angling it to slant their faces better, before he pulled back to catch his breath.

“O-oh! I- unh! I’m gonna-!” Warriors gasped out, legs kicking out as he thrashed in pleasure, but then Nomad stopped, pulling his fingers back out with a wicked smirk. Wild could only watch the other for a moment, seeing how his chest heaved for air as he stared up at the ceiling. But he hadn’t had his orgasm yet.

“I was  _ so _ close…” Warriors whined, biting his lip as he moved to look at Nomad.

“But I haven’t even gotten to the best part yet,” Nomad pouted, though it was completely fake with how he was trying to hold back his smile. Wild just gave a laugh, shaking his head as he planted another kiss to Warriors forehead and went back over to his slate.

A few taps on the screen once more, and he pulled out a canteen of water, a clean cloth, and some extra lubricant for them. Warriors fought to catch his breath as Nomad looked the other up and down, his eyes roving hungrily.

“Maybe we should clean him up just a bit more. Just so he can get the full experience, Nomad,” Wild offered, pouring a generous amount of water onto the cloth to let it warm up in his hands.

“Huh?” Warriors asked, looking a little confused.

“Of course. After all, we want to make sure he feels everything that I can offer him.” Wild didn’t wait any more as he took the wet cloth and gently wrapped it around Warriors’ cock, letting the water-soaked material catch and wipe off the excess bit of dried cum that clung to the others cock and springy hair.

“You better use that on yourself too, Wild,” Nomad warned, tilting his head to Wild with a knowing look. He just gave a shrug before he finished wiping off Warriors, sitting back down to watch the show. 

“You could just clean me off later when I pass out,” he commented, giving a shrug to the others. He got a roll of eyes from Nomad as Warriors shifted again, looking a bit anxious as Nomad used the last of his special lubricant in his hand. But he was still excited, if the way he rolled his hips was any indication.

He watched as Warriors had tried to stutter out some words between his moans but he was promptly silenced when Nomad easily sucked down the other’s cock. Wild couldn’t help biting his lower lip, lazily stroking his cock. Just remembering how the wandering hero had sucked him off made him shiver, watching Warriors become completely undone by the other’s fingers so easily.

But then Nomad surprised Warriors again by pulling his fingers back out, only to wrap his hand around the hard cock before him to give him a few strokes, slicking it up.

“I wanna see how you react with double stimulation,” Nomad whispered, giving a smirk as he leaned down further, but then going past the long cock in front of him.

“Wait what are you doing?” Warriors asked, Wild tilting his head curiously to the scene.

That curiosity was satiated when he watched Nomad move further down, and Warriors’ shout of surprise sounded in the room.

“Wh-what are you doing!?” He squeaked out, and Wild had to reach out to stop him from thrashing around. “Don’t put your tongue there!”

Nomad didn’t answer verbally, his eyes just peeking past the others’ cock but Wild could see the mischievous gleam in them from where he was perched. Warriors brought his hand up to bite into the meat of his palm, hiding his moans as best as he could as he squirmed at the sensation.

Just imagining what the other was feeling made Wild squirm himself, biting his lips as he watched and listened to the other moan obscenely from down there.

Then he did something that had Warriors nearly scream.

He smelled the electric current in the air again as Nomad jerked that thick cock in his hand, reaching out to holding him down as he squirmed and writhed at the stimulation. Then Warriors gave a keening whine as he locked up, his eyes wide and unseeing to the ceiling. Wild could only watch, his own cock throbbing at the memory of that electrical sensation.

“Urk! G-guh-!” Warriors managed out, his voice strained as he closed his eyes as he arched his back and hips, even with Wild helping to pin him down. It was incredibly arousing watching as the captain was thoroughly reduced to gibbering words and locked in pleasure before he finally gave a shout with his climax. Nomad easily pumped his cock through it all, the streams of white shooting out in long white streams that stained everywhere. From his chest and face, a bit of it smacking Wild in the cheek to drip down his face in a molten hot sensation.

Nomad pulled his face back, his mouth open in a pant that was covered in the remnants of lube, tongue sticking out as he frowned, though his hands kept moving to continue stimulating him. Slowly he stopped, letting Warriors sink back into the bed, eyes closed as his chest fought for air.

“I can’t feel my tongue quite right.”

Wild frowned, tilting his head at the others slightly slurred words. Warriors was too blissed out to pay attention, and Wild reached his hand up to his face, wiping his cheek of the mess that Warriors had left on him.

“Maybe you shouldn’t do that trick for a while, hm?” Wild asked, sticking his thumb into his mouth to clean the mess off.

“Maybe… but I wonder how the others would like it.”

Wild gave a snort and shook his head, before turning to Warriors as he began to stir. He reached out, pushing the hay blond locks from his face as the captain stirred, eyes opening again.

“You okay there? Or did he make you faint from pleasure?” Wild teased, getting a weak smack from Warriors as he groaned.

“I think I can safely say this experiment is… successful,” Nomad managed out, a cheeky smile on his face as he sat himself upright, moving to hook Warriors’ legs around his hips. “But don’t tell me you’re done yet, Captain. I wouldn’t want to see you tap out just yet, Sir.”

Wild watched as the other stiffened in surprise, eyes wide while his face seemed to go tomato red. That reaction was surprising, and Wild took a moment to watch Nomad’s reaction too. He was just as surprised, before his smile turned into something like a Cheshire cat; wide, full of teeth, and mischief at his fingertips.

“Well, why don’t I see how far you can go,  _ Sir _ ?” Nomad asked, and before Warriors could retort with that angry look on his face, he had Nomad pressing inside him with ease.

“Shh… relax,” Nomad cooed, a hand leaving Warriors thigh to pet along his stomach, attempting to be soothing. Wild leaned down, catching his lips in a gentle kiss to keep him occupied. Warriors clung to him, moaning and panting heavily as they kissed, tongues pressing against each other as they delved in for a taste between the two of them.

It seemed to help as the sound of wet skin slapping against each other echoed in the room, easily deafening them as Nomad picked up his pace. Pulling back, Wild took the chance to watch them move, licking his lips as he watched Nomad’s cock disappear inside Warriors, while the latter’s cock bobbed with every movement. He wanted to lean down and slide him back into his mouth, feeling every pulse and twitch on his tongue as he felt the other cum inside his mouth.

“Ah! Hah!” Nomad panted out, his head tipped down to have his chin rest on his chest before he turned to Wild. “You.. you better-ugh! Find something to stretch again!”

Wild blinked at that comment, before flushed again at the idea.

He was right.

Wild leaned down to give Warriors a quick kiss once again before sliding away, grabbing his slate to quickly search in the many slots it offered him. He swiped for a while until he finally found his secret stash. Glancing up, he watched as they continued to fuck, poor Warriors reduced to twisting his face and hiding it into the pillows to hold his moans back.

“You are just… such a pretty pillow princess~” Nomad teased, lips pulled in a smirk as Warriors reached out to smack him lightly for that.

“You are! You are so lost in your embarrassment that you can’t even thrust back into me. Not like Wild was doing to you.”

Wild bit his lip, flushing at that memory but he tuned out the conversation to look at his slate. He tapped on a few items before he held out the large object in his hand. It was fairly phallic in nature, tapered to a rounded point at the top and beginning to bulge out in a teardrop shape while made out of the same smooth and cool metal of most Sheikah technology. The first he pulled out was decently sized, an estimated 3 inches long while at the widest part of the teardrop shape at 4 and a half inches in diameter. Just below the curve of the shape it tapered to a stem and a flat end.

Wild chewed on his lip in thought, before he set it aside and grabbed the other one. It was the same shape, but bigger length and diameter. He’d need both of them if he planned to have both of these two inside at the same time. He scrambled to try and find the vial of lubricant again, uncorking it with his teeth as he poured a generous amount onto the first toy. Setting it down on the floor, Wild moved to lean back in the bed again, bending his knees to lay his feet flat on the bed, before he trailed the hand holding the toy down to press into his still slicked hole.

He hummed in pleasure as he took the first toy and pressed it inside, feeling the stretch as he took it little by little inside. It popped inside the ring of muscle and was lodged, making him feel that same full stretch around the rim of his hole as earlier. He moaned as he teased the toy in and out in time with Nomad’s thrusts, feeling it pop out and then back in with the tugging.

Over and over he did this, relaxing to the best as he could while watching the other two. Goddesses, how did he get this lucky? Not only was he having a passionate night with two other handsome heroes, but he was also surrounded by other heroes of the past that were just as cute and handsome as these two.

“Ah! Ah! I… I’m gonna-” Warriors moaned out in a slight panic, eyes wide as he found his gaze looking to Wild. His face flushed at the intense gaze of Warriors, before he watched as the other hero finally came with a shout, his cock giving weak twitches as only a thin stream of cum dribbled from the head.

“Shit!” Nomad hissed out, growing silent save for the breathes he heaved through his teeth before he stopped, having hit his own climax.

Watching the two of them as they dazedly looked at each other, the post-orgasmic haze hot and something to behold for Wild. Even more so when they met together in a tired and languid kiss, sloppy with their exhaustion but they didn’t move to pull away yet.

But he was still hard after watching them.

He reached out to his slate, tapping it idly to find the secret settings he had Purah install into the programming. One more tap, and he gave a hitched breath at the intense vibration that moved through him with the plug, teasing and relaxing him in the most pleasant of ways but so so arousing.

“Still…. Still going, Wild?” Nomad asked, his voice tired but he wasn’t asleep yet.

“Yeah…” he whispered out, squirming as he idly reached out to turn the screen off before he ended up tapping something he shouldn’t. “Just can’t help it. I get what you mean by watching me now.”

“Just seeing you like this is a turn on as well,” Warriors mumbled out, his voice slurred with half-drunk pleasure. Wild didn’t answer as he moved the angle of his toy to press against that bundle of nerves. His toes curled into the blanket as he panted harshly for air, eyes closed at the intense pleasure.

He didn’t hear Nomad pull out, or the hissed conversation between the two of them. His mind was lost to the feeling of the toy jolting his nerves and sending him into another world of pleasure.

His mind couldn’t help but drift off to a fantasy, even when he had two literal sex dreams before him.

What would it be like, to have  _ everyone _ watching him?

Would they join in and help? Would they just watch him? Would he listen to them call him sweet names, or feel them take in their pleasure from him?

He wanted to taste what the others tasted like now! He wanted to hear them moan his name, or see them jacking off as he moaned and cried out.

“Hey now,” a voice whispered and he jolted in surprise. “Don’t get lost on us now, Wild.”

It was Warriors, having gotten close to him in the time he’d closed his eyes to his sudden fantasy.

“We’re still here. And still wanting to fuck you at the same time.”

Wild moaned at the dirty words in his ears, shivering when Nomad nipped at the lobe.

“Think you’re ready for the bigger size now?”

He nodded to Warriors as he flailed out for his slate, letting go of the toy with his hand to quickly turn it off. He sagged in the bed, realizing he’d gotten too close to another orgasm without paying attention.

“These are rather ingenious,” Warriors commented, holding up the large plug in his hands, fingers moving across the lightly glowing lines in his curiosity. “I assume the work of the Sheikah in your era?”

Wild nodded, mouth too dry to form any words. Nomad reached down where he had had his own hands moments ago, before slowly he worked the toy out, pulling it little by little while it was stuck on the rim of his hole. It popped out, making Wild jump but it was eased out of him.

He laid there, shivering as he felt the aftershocks of pleasure still running through him. He threw his normal arm over his eyes, attempting to calm himself down before he got too damn excited.

“You did a pretty good job starting your stretch,” Nomad began, and Wild jumped at feeling his slick fingers entering him again. “But, I think if you wanna take both of us, we’re gonna have to make sure you can take that larger one easily.”

Wild gave a whimper as he felt those fingers delving to the sides, stretching and pulling to ensure he was open. He didn’t see anything from his arm over his face, but he moaned when he felt the larger toy being pressed inside him slowly but surely.

“I can’t wait to watch you take both of us at the same time,” Warriors growled out, his hands moving across Wild’s sweaty body in an attempt to feel more of him. “We’ll make sure by the time morning comes along, you’ll be so sore, you won’t even think about trying to cook breakfast.”

Wild gave a snort, knowing it was a possibility but he’d still want to try anyways. But he didn’t get a chance to voice that as he was cut off with a moan, feeling the larger toy pressing further and further inside before backing out. Easing him open slowly but surely. He squirmed at the slow burn of the stretch, trying to relax even though it felt absolutely wonderful to have them being the one to stretch him open.

It was at the widest part now, and he grit his teeth at the strain to keep himself relaxed before it popped past the ring of muscle from his whole and was lodged inside. Wild moaned, arm moving off his face to look up at the two.

Only to see Warriors had his slate in hand.

“Let’s see….” Warriors hummed, tapping idly on the screen as he looked at whatever was before him. “You got it to do that vibration thing using… this, right?” Warriors asked before he tapped on the screen. Wild didn’t even get a chance to answer as suddenly the intense vibration started up. He moaned loudly, legs trembling from their bent position, hips humping up into the air but it did nothing for his aching cock.

“T-Too much!” He managed out, finding he was going too quickly into an orgasm. A few taps on the screen and Wild sagged in relief, the intensity having died down to a bit more manageable levels but it still gave him sharp spikes of pleasure.

“Damn. I wish you could have told us about these things before, Wild,” Nomad breathed out in amazement, his hands moving to keep the champion’s legs open wide for both of them to see.

“You… You guys would have… have used it against me,” Wild managed out, trying to catch his breath in stuttery gulps of air.

“True…” Warriors agreed, before he made a slight tap on the screen. Wild moaned loudly at the increase in frequency, rolling his hips into the bed as he felt the pulse of pleasure starting back up in his stomach again.

“But you gotta admit, this would help us  _ all _ out when we need a moment to ourselves.”

Wild didn’t answer him, feeling Nomad pull the toy out slowly, only to push it back in and angle it slightly. Wild nearly yowled in pleasure, biting into his cheek to stifle the sound, but it was quick to see that they both caught that.

“How much longer before we can both fuck him?” Warriors asked, his voice low as he held the slate in his lap.

“Just a little bit more,” Nomad hummed, before slowly down and looking at Wild. “Unless you think you’re stretched out enough for both of us now.”

Wild didn’t have an answer right away, feeling how Nomad pressed the toy back in as he tried to relax again. There was no painful burn anymore, but the pleasant sting that came with being stretched to his limit. He nodded, looking at both of his partners. Warriors turned the vibrations off, setting the slate aside before he moved to the head of the bed once again.

“You get to ride him like the handsome cowboy you can be, and I get to be behind you in the saddle.”

“Could you stop with the riding puns? I think Twi has been saying too many phrases around you and you’ve picked it up,” Warriors quipped, watching as Nomad pulled the toy out completely out of Wild.

“It works though. He’s just as riled up as we are.” Wild couldn’t deny Nomad’s words, before he managed to crawl back over to Warriors. On shaky knees, he knelt over the other, facing him this time.

“Just one more moment, then you can sink down on that pretty cock.” Looking back, Wild watched as Nomad opened the vial of his lubricant and poured a generous amount on his hand once again, before slicking up Warriors’ cock, giving it a few pumps before letting go. Wild watched as it twitched in the air, just a little bit of room between the head of the cock and his stretched hole.

Warriors held himself in a steady grip, and Wild slowly sank down. Even with the earlier stretching, it was still a wonderful feeling to have the long cock pressing inside him. Lifting himself up, Wild braced his prosthetic hand on the headboard to keep balance before he slid back down. His ass met the top of Warriors thighs before lifting back up to drop down, hearing the gentle slap of skin.

Slowly he built up a rhythm, enjoying the way he felt the others’ cock pressing against his walls and brushing up against the pleasurable bundle of nerves inside him. But then, a different hand stopped him. He turned and saw Nomad’s had stopped his hips. He shivered at the feeling of the heat of the other’s body against his back before he was slowly pushed forward, doubled over Warriors who continued to lay there half-upright.

“Ready?”

Wild gave a nod, before he felt the blunt head of Nomad’s cock pressing inside once more. He hummed, feeling the pleasant sting of the other’s cock pushing in alongside Warriors. When both of them were seated as far as they were gonna go, Wild moaned loudly, his mind growing hazy with pleasure as they started up a rhythm. One would pull out, the other push back in, and then they’d alternate back and forth like that for a time, yet they couldn’t keep the alternating pace like that.

“Oh goddesses!” Nomad moaned into Wild’s ear, resting his face into his right shoulder as he placed nips and kisses along the sweaty skin. “I.. it’s good! I can feel his fucking cock right against my own!”

“It-ah! It’s good! Hah! Agh!” Warriors was at a lack of words, his witty comebacks and banter leaving him as he held onto Wild’s hips for dear life, both of them slamming up into him with intense force that it rocked the bed against the wall.

But they didn’t care.

They stopped caring about trying to stifle their sounds, of not moving the bed, or alerting the whole inn of what they were doing. He just felt both of his partners fucking up into him, rutting inside and seeking their pleasure. His own cock was trapped between him and Warriors, rutting against the others’ abdomen to give himself a bit of friction to work with. But he was lost in the whole sensation of being so  _ full _ and not wanting it to ever stop.

“You-ah! You close?” Nomad asked, and Wild could barely get to nodding his head, his long hair tugging at being caught between Nomad’s chest and his own sweaty back.

“Good. Gonna… gonna cum soon.”

“Not far behind you!” Warriors pipped up, fingers digging into Wild’s thighs for leverage as they seemed to renew their pace.

His world narrowed down to only the cocks fucking up into him, and the way his dick throbbed in time with each thrust.

With a yelp, Wild had hit his last orgasm, cock giving a few weak spurts of cum onto Warriors’ chest and stomach before Wild could hold himself up no longer. He collapsed on top of Warriors, moaning in over stimulation as both of them thrust inside him.

“Shit!” Nomad cursed before he stopped, giving a series quiet grunts in Wild’s ear. Warriors wasn’t far behind, shouting himself in his orgasm before all of them just sagged.

He didn't want to move, didn’t want to do anything. He just wanted to pass out just like this and not move for the next few days. He hummed at the sensation of a scratchy face rubbing into his shoulders and back, Nomad cuddling up into him. Before pulling away.

“Come on. Let’s get you cleaned up before we all pass out.”

Wild didn’t answer, humming sleepily as he was lifted off of Warriors, before he was set aside. Wild didn’t bother keeping his eyes open, so tired as he fought to catch his breath.

“First, you need to drink some water,” he heard Nomad mutter and he lifted an eye open before pointing to where he saw the canteen off near the end of the bed. One of them moved to it, and he felt the rim being pressed to his lips before tipping slowly. He took greedy gulps of the cool water, feeling so parched after all of that vigorous fucking. When it pulled back, he took a few gulps of air as he sank down. Someone was combing fingers through his hair, pulling it up into a quick ponytail as he found himself drifting off into sleep.

Not before he heard a loud moan from the wall beside his head. It made them all snort; a weak laugh leaving him and the other two.

“Looks like we weren’t the only ones in a mood tonight.”

“It seems so. Isn’t Twi and Legend in that room?”

“No… It was First and Legend. He swapped with Twi earlier.”

Wild didn’t pay any more attention as he found himself drifting off into sleep, the ragged purr in his chest rumbling out in his contentment.

The sex was good, but the aftercare made him feel the best. When they broke him down and then built him back up, he felt cared for.

He felt a fleeting wisps of love curl around his heart and warm him to the core. His dreams were calm and gentle, a light in all the dark and fragmented memories of his life.

When morning came, Wild was reluctant to open his eyes, still thick with sleep. He frowned, two sets of arms around his body. Warriors was behind him- if the quiet snores in his ear was the clear indication- while Nomad had to be in front of him.

Slowly, he cracked an eye open, vision blurry with sleep, as he gave a ragged ‘hm?’ in his confusion. The sight before him was something so pretty he couldn’t help but smile. Curly brown hair splayed out on the pillow, Nomad was facing Wild with a warm smile and awake hazel eyes. The sunlight through the shutters of the window shade cast against the freckles that dotted all over the other man, from his ears to his shoulders, face and hands.

“Morning,” Nomad whispered, voice hoarse but still solid. Wild smiled, though unable to get his voice to work. So he settled for a content purr once more, ears perked up in his happiness. Nomad leaned in to press a quick kiss to his lips, cuddling close to the other.

“Sleep well?”

Wild gave a nod, turning to press his face into the other’s chest for a moment, enjoying the closeness. There was a snort behind him and a jerk as Warriors woke up with a jolt.

“Whu?” He heard, and Wild slowly turned to look at the other. His hair was in complete disarray, the dusting of bites and scratches along his neck and shoulders the clear indication of what had happened to him. The sun made his hay-blond hair shine and Wild could only smile fondly at the sleepy look.

“Good morning to you too, pretty boy,” Nomad greeted, leaning up over Wild to give him a quick kiss too. Warriors hummed into the kiss, before they broke apart to flop down and cuddle into Wild. He was sandwiched between the two of them, and he didn’t want to leave. The silence was comfortable and absolutely perfect.

Though someone did break it.

“How badly do you think the others are gonna yell at us for disturbing the peace?”

Wild couldn’t stop the snort of laughter from Warriors’ question, laugh coming out in scratchy wheezes before he pulled the blanket up over his head.

He didn’t want to deal with that. Nope. He will happily stay a Wild Sandwich if it meant he didn’t have to deal with the glares of doom.


End file.
